


Leçon de simulation par Naruto Uzumaki

by opelleam



Category: Naruto
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-29
Updated: 2008-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-11 15:09:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/800104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opelleam/pseuds/opelleam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un restaurant, 12 shinobis, un brun qui s’interroge, deux autres qui lancent un défi et Naruto qui fait un remake de la plus célèbre scène de Quand Harry rencontre Sally : tout un menu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leçon de simulation par Naruto Uzumaki

 

**Pairing : Sasu/naru**

**Disclaimer : Moi aussi je les ai commandés pour Noël ! En attendant le 25 décembre, ils restent la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto. Quand Harry rencontre Sally : le DVD me suffit, le film appartient donc à ses auteurs.**

**Note : En cette difficile période de rentrée, le stress s'accumulant et le boulot s'amoncelant sur mon bureau, mon cerveau (ou plutôt la chose qui en fait office actuellement) a eu envie de s'octroyer une petite pose et vous a concocté …. Ça !**

**Donc merci de noter que « non, cette fic n'est absolument pas sérieuse ».**

**A la relecture et en manque de répétition (ah ah ah) : KUMFU !**

* * *

\- Allons, bien sûr que tu peux le savoir, cria Kiba.

\- Non, répondit Naruto.

\- Moi, je pense quand même qu'on peut s'en rendre compte, ajouta Chôji.

\- Non, répondit de nouveau Naruto.

\- Enfin voyons, si une fille simule, tu dois forcement le voir, ajouta Kiba. Moi, je suis sûr que ça ne m'est jamais arrivé.

\- Vantard, lança Shikamaru.

\- Non, je l'aurais vu.

\- Et moi, je te dis que tu n'en saurais rien.

\- Ecoute Uzumaki, c'est normal qu'avec toi les filles simulent compte tenu de ton pénis minuscule, ajouta Sai.

Naruto voulu se lever mais Shino et Chôji le retinrent.

\- Tu as vraiment un truc avec son sexe, remarqua Shikamaru.

Sai allait répondre mais le regard que posaient sur lui les autres ninjas l'en dissuada.

Naruto soupira bruyamment.

\- En tout cas, moi je vous dis que si la personne simule bien vous n'y verrez que du feu.

\- N'importe quoi, dit Sai.

\- Je te parie que je peux te mimer un orgasme qui te paraîtra plus authentique qu'un vrai, baragouina le blond en enfournant un morceau de viande grillée.

\- Ben vas-y, rétorqua Sai.

\- Je tiens le pari, ajouta Neji soudainement intéressé par la conversation.

\- Quoi ? demanda Naruto.

\- Ben oui, vas-y Naruto, prouve le nous, ajouta Kiba un sourire goguenard aux lèvres.

\- Pas maintenant en plein restaurant, rougit le blond.

\- Tu te dégonfles ? demanda Neji.

\- Tu as décidément rien dans le pantalon Uzumaki, lâcha Sai se prenant encore plusieurs regards noirs.

Les six shinobis étaient fixés sur lui attendant qu'il se désiste. Il ne leur ferait pas ce plaisir.

Il posa ses baguettes sur la table et baissa la tête.

\- D'accord.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke soupira, il n'avait aucune envie d'être là. Il se demandait encore pourquoi il avait accepté de venir. Ah oui, Naruto ! Le blond l'avait tellement saoulé en lui répétant que pour une fois tous les anciens genins de l'époque, hormis Lee qui était en mission, seraient réunis. C'était si rare, il devait absolument venir, bla, bla, bla, bla …

Les trois premières phrases pour le convaincre avaient suffi à le faire décrocher pour se replonger dans ses sombres pensées. Depuis qu'il était à Konoha, sa capacité déjà hors norme à se fermer aux autres et ne rien entendre alors même qu'on lui parlait avait encore augmentée.

Actuellement d'ailleurs, il s'était coupé de toutes les conversations qui l'entouraient : aussi bien celle des filles à droite, que celle des garçons à gauche.

Au lieu de ça, il ruminait les mêmes désespérantes pensées : pourquoi être revenu à Konoha ? Pourquoi se lever chaque matin ? Pourquoi jour après jour aller retrouver Naruto pour s'entraîner ? Ah oui, parce qu'il était un des rares ayant un niveau suffisant pour rivaliser avec lui. Mais pourquoi l'accompagner manger des ramens ? Pourquoi être venu avec lui aujourd'hui ?

Naruto occupait, il s'en rendait bien compte, une bonne partie de ses interrogations et de ses pensées, ce qui en soit le troublait grandement et engendrait de nouveaux questionnements.

Il en était à ce stade de ses réflexions lorsqu'un son pour le moins incongru l'en tira.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Du côté des filles, la conversation allait bon train, une vraie discussion de minettes : futile, légère, inutile mais oh combien plaisante, celles-là même qui vous font oublier pendant une soirée que vous êtes une kunoichi, que chaque jour vous risquez votre vie et vos amis les leurs, que vous ne vivrez peut-être pas assez longtemps pour vous marier, porter un enfant ou le voir grandir.

Alors ce soir, la conversation avait un maître mot : pas d'obligations, pas de jutsus, pas de techniques, pas de combat, pas d'armes, non … vêtements, maquillage, cosmétiques … rien que du léger, du très léger même.

Heureusement, les garçons semblaient trop occupés par leur propre discussion pour faire attention à la leur et Kami-sama fort heureusement ! pensa Sakura. Le seul qui aurait pu les écouter était Sasuke mais une fois de plus il semblait s'être coupé du monde. Elle aurait parié que quoiqu'elles disent rien n'aurait pu le faire sortir de là.

Elle n'avait pas tort.

Elle allait enchaîner sur sa dernière déconfiture dans l'élaboration d'une crème miracle lorsqu'un murmure … non … un gémissement leur fit tourner la tête, à elle et aux trois autres jeunes femmes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Une longue expiration se fit entendre du côté de Naruto et les six garçons fixèrent leur attention sur le blond. Celui-ci maintenait sa tête baissée et avait posé ses mains sur la table devant lui. Ses yeux étaient fermés.

Il gémit doucement.

\- Hummm.

Les cinq derniers membres de la table fixèrent à leur tour le jeune shinobi qui se mit à respirer un peu plus fort tout en murmurant doucement :

\- Hummm … ah ….

Il releva lentement la tête, les yeux toujours clos. Ses dents mordillaient sa lèvre inférieure qu'on pouvait voir rougir sous ce traitement. Pendant ce temps, il continuait à gémir tendrement.

\- Oh…. Hummm…

A cet instant, son corps se mit à bouger doucement. D'abord, ses reins s'animèrent d'un léger mouvement de va et vient, puis il renversa la tête en arrière tout en ouvrant la bouche pour laisser échapper de doux bruits de plaisir.

\- Humm …. Oh …. Ah ….

Chaque mot était entrecoupé par son souffle de plus en plus saccadé. Dans un langoureux mouvement de tête, il ouvrit les yeux, fixant sans les voir les personnes face à lui, son regard bleu comme noyé de plaisir.

\- Oh …. Kami-sama….

Sa voix n'était plus la même. Oubliées les intonations braillardes qui la caractérisait la plus part du temps : non, elle était suave, profonde et grisante.

\- Hum …. Oui…hum …. encore ….

Dans un geste on ne peut plus érotique, il amena sa main jusqu'à sa bouche et mordilla légèrement son index laissant sa langue jouer avec un court instant. Puis il le fit glisser le long de son menton et de son cou y déposant une très légère traînée humide. Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, laissant sa main retomber lentement sur la table qu'il caressa comme il l'aurait fait avec un autre corps.

\- Grrhummmm.

Ses mouvements commencèrent à se faire plus amples, ses reins se cambrant à chaque respiration.

\- Oh ….Ohhhh…. Oh…

La caresse de ses mains sur le bois de la table s'accéléra et, régulièrement, il s'y agrippait lorsque son dos s'arquait un peu trop, comme sous la poussée violente d'un amant invisible.

\- Oh, encore … encore, oh oui … Oh … Ahhhh …..

De sa main droite, il se mit à frapper doucement la table.

\- Plus fort … plus vite …. Plus oh …..

Il commença à bouger la tête de droite à gauche, son corps se mouvant de plus en plus sur la chaise.

\- Oh …. Comme ça …. Oh…. Oui…. Ah ….

Ses mouvements se firent plus frénétiques, à l'image de ses suppliques.

\- Oui ! Oui ! Oui ! Oui !… Ah, ah, ah.

Ses cris montèrent d'un cran résonnant dans la pièce silencieuse.

\- Oh Kami-sama … oh …

Son corps se mit à bouger de plus en plus violemment comme s'il était pris de convulsions, ses muscles se contractant par vague. La chaise tremblait dangereusement, menaçant de céder sous la pression à laquelle elle était soumise.

\- Ahhhh … plus vite …. Oh c'est bon …. Oh… oui ….. oui …..

Il était maintenant replié sur lui-même, son torse penché contre la table et sa tête de nouveau baissée. Il frappait le meuble de sa main droite, la gauche agrippant le bois si fort que ses phalanges étaient blanchies. Sa respiration de plus en plus saccadée et haletante se fit presque douloureuse.

Ses « Oh » et ses « Ah » s'enchaînaient à un rythme effréné, celui-là même qui agitait son corps.

\- Kami-sama !!! Kami-sama …. Ahhhhhh !!!

Puis, il se tendit brusquement, rejetant la tête en arrière alors qu'il poussait un cri qui resta un moment coincé dans sa gorge avant de s'élever, violent et profond. Il s'effondra sur la table. Son torse était presque couché sur la surface de bois, son souffle haletant continuait à s'échapper de façon irrégulière et son corps était encore parcouru de quelques convulsions.

Il finit par expirer doucement.

Puis, il poussa légèrement sur ses bras, se redressa et fit un grand sourire à ses camarades.

\- Vous voyez.

Il reprit ses baguettes et attrapa un morceau de viande qu'il enfourna le plus naturellement du monde.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Le silence était toujours de mise à leur table et dans le restaurant avant d'être rapidement remplacé par deux ou trois : « Pourrais-je avoir la même chose que ce jeune ninja ?».

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke était choqué : premièrement que Naruto soit gay parce que, soyons clair, le rapport qu'il venait de mimer n'avait rien d'une relation hétérosexuelle, deuxièmement que Naruto montre aussi ouvertement sa position de dominé : il n'avait pas rêvé, le blond avait joué les ukes.

Mais plus encore, Sasuke était choqué parce que la monstrueuse érection qu'il sentait entre ses jambes lui démontrait clairement qu'il désirait fortement être le seme qui le ferait crier comme ça.

D'un autre côté, ceci expliquait beaucoup de choses.

Il se tourna vers les autres.

Du côté des filles, Sakura tentait vainement de ramener une Hinata évanouie à la conscience tout en maintenant sous son nez un mouchoir.

Tenten, elle aussi, tenait un morceau d'étoffe rougi contre son visage, le regard posé sur Naruto mais fixant le vide plus que le jeune shinobi.

Ino, par contre, avait plutôt bien résisté à la prestation du blond et posait sur un lui un regard de pure concupiscence.

Sasuke eut une forte envie de la frapper mais il se retint et reporta son attention sur les garçons.

Shino ne bougeait pas. On aurait pu croire que la petite scène ne l'avait pas troublé outre mesure mais, en y regardant de plus près, sa main droite était agitée d'un léger tremblement tout à fait inhabituel. Chôji était en mode bug, ses baguettes et un morceau de viande grillée à trois centimètres de sa bouche ouverte. Kiba, en face du blond, était à peu près dans la même posture, la nourriture en moins. Shikamaru essuyait discrètement son nez.

Quant à Sai et Neji, ils dévoraient littéralement Naruto du regard, le premier essuyant le plus discrètement possible un mince filet de bave. Il était clair qu'eux aussi étaient plus que volontaires pour prendre place entre les jambes du blond qui pour sa part continuait de manger comme si de rien n'était.

L'Uchiha secoua légèrement la tête pour reprendre ses esprits et fixa à nouveau les deux bruns. Ces derniers suivaient les baguettes entrer et sortir de la bouche de Naruto avec envie. Lorsque Sai passa sa langue sur ses lèvres comme un chat devant sa proie, Sasuke n'y tint plus. Une seule personne avait le droit de l'avoir : lui.

Il se leva brusquement attirant l'attention du groupe sur lui.

\- Teme ?

\- Je m'en vais.

\- Déjà ? demanda Sakura.

\- Hn.

Il fixa le blond.

\- Naruto ?

\- Heu … oui … je viens.

Il avala rapidement un dernier morceau de viande, se leva, laissa sur la table de quoi payer sa part et prit congés de ses amis. Il serait bien resté plus longtemps mais Sasuke avait fait l'effort de venir ce soir parce qu'il avait insisté, il se devait de repartir avec lui.

Ils n'avaient pas encore atteint la sortie du restaurant que Sasuke lui attrapa fermement le poignet et le tira à sa suite. Les regards de concupiscence des clients du restaurant venaient d'avoir raison de lui.

Naruto se laissa entraîner mais une fois dehors il essaya d'attirer l'attention de son ami.

\- Sasuke ?

Le brun ne dit rien et continua de tirer Naruto derrière lui.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu as l'air aussi fâché ?

Toujours aucune réponse.

\- Hé, Ho, Sasuke, je te parle.

Le blond s'arrêta et tira l'Uchiha à lui afin qu'il lui fasse face.

\- Sasuke, c'est à cause de moi, de ce que j'ai fait au restaurant ?

L'Uchiha resta aussi muet qu'une carpe. Naruto n'avait jamais vu cette expression chez lui.

\- Tu sais, c'est moi que les gens ont regardé, pas toi.

\- J'ai remarqué.

Bon, au moins il parlait.

\- Ecoute, je suis désolé. Je ne recommencerai plus, d'accord ? Jamais plus tu ne m'entendras faire ça.

\- Dobe, grogna Sasuke.

\- Promis Sas…

Le brun ne lui laissa pas finir sa phrase et le plaqua contre le mur derrière eux, son avant-bras bloquant le torse du blond.

\- Oh que si je vais encore t'entendre.

L'Uchiha colla son corps contre celui de Naruto.

\- Mais rentre toi dans la tête que désormais je serais le seul à en bénéficier, le seul et l'unique !

Il ponctua ses derniers mots de deux violents coup de reins et Naruto n'était pas suffisamment idiot ou naïf pour ne pas comprendre la nature de cette bosse qu'il sentait frotter contre lui.

Il n'eut pas le loisir de répondre quoique ce soit, Sasuke se jeta sur lui et les entraîna dans leur premier vrai baiser. Naruto fut, pour une fois, plus que conciliant pour se taire.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pendant ce temps, au restaurant, les conversations allaient bon train.

\- Je parie que Sasuke va se le faire ce soir, lâcha Kiba.

\- Kiba ! hurlèrent les filles.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je suis certaine que Sasuke n'est pas gay, affirma Ino.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ? demanda Shino.

\- Enfin, voyons ce n'est pas possible, c'est tout.

\- Je n'aurais pas non plus dit que Naruto l'était… mais au vu de sa petite prestation …on dirait bien que oui, ajouta Tenten.

\- Ca ne m'étonne pas lança Sai. Il n'a rien dans le pantalon.

\- Tu as vraiment un truc avec son pénis toi, hein, réaffirma Kiba.

\- En tout cas, je parie que Sasuke sera seme.

\- C'est évident, lâcha Ino.

\- Ben alors, je croyais que tu ne voulais pas admettre que Sasuke puisse être gay, répliqua Tenten.

\- Oui, mais si et je dis bien si…

Ainsi continua la conversation et cela pendant un long moment, chacun y allant de sa théorie sur la potentialité d'un couple Sasuke/Naruto ou Naruto/Sasuke au choix.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Il leur aurait pourtant été facile d'avoir la réponse à leurs questions.

A dire vrai, il leur aurait suffit de se balader aux alentours d'une certaine maison d'où s'éleva une bonne partie de la nuit la voix suave qu'ils avaient entendue un peu plus tôt.

Encore plus emplie de plaisir, elle criait les mêmes mots, les mêmes « encore », les mêmes « plus fort », les mêmes « Kami-sama », régulièrement entrecoupés d'un prénom : Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasukeeeeeeee.

Ils n'auraient pas eu besoin de particulièrement tendre l'oreille pour capter une seconde voix, plus grave mais tout aussi emplie de plaisir, faire un parfait écho à la première criant des « Naruto » en réponse aux « Sasuke ».

Et ils auraient peut-être même eu la chance de croiser un certain jounin aux cheveux gris qui se demandait si le ninja le plus imprévisible de Konoha n'avait pas justement tout prévu…

FIN

* * *

**Voilà !!**

**Pour la petite histoire quand je décris une scène, j'ai besoin de la visualiser et souvent le plus simple est de la mimer …. Je vous laisse imaginer ce que cet OS m'a fait faire !!!**


End file.
